Implantable medical devices are used to treat a variety of diseases, and their use is increasing. Many implantable medical devices employ medical leads to deliver electrical therapy to a patient or to monitory patient parameters. The leads are connected to an active device, which is typically implanted in a subcutaneously in the patient, and extend from the implanted active device to a target location of the patient. Such devices generate or receive electrical signals that are transferred to or from a patient's tissue through electrodes disposed on a distal end portion of a lead. The proximal end portion of a lead typically contains a number of contact rings corresponding to the number of electrodes. Conductors run within and along the lead body and electrically couple the contact rings to the electrodes. The proximal end portion of the lead is inserted into a connector of the active medical device such that electrical contact is made between discrete contacts in the connector portion and the contact rings of the lead. The lead is then often secured to the connector portion of the signal generator via a set screw, which provides a compressive force on the lead, typically at one of the connector rings.
The set screw is typically tightened with a torque wrench to ensure proper tightening of the set screw. If the screw is tightened too loosely, the lead may come loose from the active device following implantation in the patient. If the screw is too forcefully tightened, damage to the lead may result. Accordingly, a good amount of time and care is taken to ensure proper tightening of the set screw.
Improved connectors for securing a lead relative to an implantable medical device would be desirable.